


It's f**cking purple [Podfic]

by Bloodyvalentine



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Also purple, Also teen and up for my probably excessive use of swear words, Dyed hair, Falling In Love, First emotions, It's all about purple, M/M, Mentions of jen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Realization, losing bets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodyvalentine/pseuds/Bloodyvalentine
Summary: "Shane had already been confused that morning when Ryan had showed to pick him up from work with a dark beanie pulled half way down into his face even though it was barely under 60 degrees.[...]He was even more confused when his best friend decided to leave the beanie on in the office, still pulled far down over his forehead, though not quite as much as before."He understands when Ryans beanie slips back in the break room.





	It's f**cking purple [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's f**king purple.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915030) by [Bloodyvalentine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodyvalentine/pseuds/Bloodyvalentine). 



> This is my first Podfic, whew what an experience. Enjoy!

I decided to turn my first fic I uploaded here into my first Podfic ever! 

Length: 13:04

You can download the mp3 [here!](https://m.mediafire.com/view/altkf6lfx5wnvyw).

If you have any suggestions for a work that I should do, other than my own, or can recommend a good uploading website that allows streaming too, I'd love to hear it!  
Have fun listening!


End file.
